darkhorizonsfandomcom-20200214-history
+command
Syntax: +command = +Command is really a series of commands which together allow for a player to control an army. Note that you can use the full army name, the dbref, or any unique identifier in the name as the text in . Because of this, you may want to strive to give every army a short identifier that is unique to that army object. Management :Syntax: ::+command =report The 'report' +command gives you an army's statistical breakdown, including information on what level they are and how many enemies they've killed. :Syntax: ::+load =<#> ::+unload =<#> Loads or unloads various equipment. Use this to put objects in your army's inventory for hauling, storage, or in preparation to +equip. :Syntax: ::+command =equip ::+command =unequip Lets you equip or unequip an army with equipment. The army's inventory must include enough of the item to equip the entire army. :Syntax: ::+army/describe = The same as @desc, but for armies. :Syntax: ::+army/rename = Renames an army. Costs 1000 credits. Please note that duplicate names are permitted by the code but cause problems, so please be careful! Also note that armies can be identified by unique portions of a name when in combat, so you may want to work to have each army-object posess a short, unique identifier to save needing to use dbrefs or long names. :Syntax: ::+disband ::+disband/retinue This lets you delete an army or retinue. Retinues can be re-recruited at vendors. :Syntax: ::+command =standing This command sets an army's standing orders. These orders must be no more than 75 characters long, and will be taken into account only when a judge has to determine the most IC course of action for an army whose commander is not present. Make them too specific and watch things get weird. Movement :Syntax: ::+command =go Moves an army in a certain direction. :Syntax: ::+command =follow ::+command =unfollow Orders an army to follow you so that you may lead it to other areas. Note that it will take an army a few seconds to follow you after you move, so moving too fast codewise may cause it to be left behind. Note that moving an army into a wilderness area without the proper equipment will damage it, just as it would a player - often much moreso. :Syntax: ::+command =board ::+command =leave Commands an army to board or exit a ship or vessel. Guarding & Blocking :Syntax: ::+command =block ::+command =unblock Blocks or unblocks an exit. Blocking prevents other players or armies from moving through without clearance. :Syntax: ::+command =watch Instructs an army which is currently blocking an exit to only watch that exit, allowing individuals but not armies to pass. :Syntax: ::+command =permit ::+command =unpermit Gives or revokes permission for a specific player to pass through a blocked exit. Does not allow their armies to pass. Combat Syntax: ::+command = ::+command =abort Orders your army to attack another player. The second allows you to abort your attack. Please note that an army can specifically initiate an attack against a player once per turn, but that each army-owner can only order a maximum of one army to attack each other player in a turn. Note that because armies are large groups of multiple people, they are presumed to be able to counterattack any given player's attack immediately, as per the code--even if the whole group doesn't get to you, /someone/ will. Syntax: ::+command =attack This allows you to order your army to start a +BATTLE. ::+command = This orders your army to join a +BATTLE on the attacking or defending side ::+command =withdraw This orders your army to withdraw from a +BATTLE as soon as it is possible to do so. ::+command =rally This attempts to rally your flagging troops, filling them with a new sense of purpose and preventing a general rout. You can use a list of units (e.g. unit 1,unit 2,unit 3) if you want to target specific units; the fewer units you rally, the more they will rally. ::+command =target This orders a vehicle to start training its artillery fire on the attacker or on the defender. You are shooting AT the side you specify, so be careful. Category:Combat Commands